Autocomiseração
by puppyvegeta
Summary: A autopiedade de Remus era incompatível com a confiança de Sirius. [SiRem]


**Título: **Autocomiseração**  
Sinopse: **A autopiedade de Remus era incompatível com a confiança de Sirius.

* * *

Sirius estava bêbado. Era possível que houvesse pelo menos o paladar de três bebidas diferentes em sua boca. Ele acabara de levar o fora de uma garota impecável da Lufa-Lufa. James estava chocado do outro lado do salão. Ele podia continuar enumerando os motivos pelos quais aquilo era uma ideia _horrível,_ mas, mesmo assim, ele foi incapaz de afastá-lo. Ele também tinha bebido um pouco, embora nem de perto chegasse ao potencial hepático de James e Sirius. Estava anestesiado, as pontas dos dedos formigavam um pouco. Era bastante diferente da insensatez alcoolizada do outro. Ele tentou administrar a culpa pelo que estava deixando acontecer, atribuindo a responsabilidade às pequenas doses de cerveja amanteigada, misturada à certeza de que ele estava se aproveitando da situação. Sirius não fazia a menor ideia do que estava fazendo. Se dissessem a ele que estava beijando Albus Dumbledore, ele provavelmente teria acreditado. O fato era que, por mais que Remus tentasse dissecar a cena de todas as maneiras possíveis, não havia como fugir da verdade: estava beijando Sirius Black. E pior: estava gostando.

Durou alguns minutos, nos quais Remus pode constatar que Sirius era de fato muito bom naquilo. Alguns minutos que transformaram suas vestes em meros trapos amassados, e alguns minutos que desencadeariam uma série de acontecimentos desagradáveis em um futuro bem próximo.

— Sirius, vá para o dormitório. Você está bêbado — foi a primeira coisa que disse quando conseguiu tempo para tal, e empurrou o animago pelos ombros.

No íntimo ele sabia que esperava que Sirius não fosse. Esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas isso não aconteceu. Os olhos gelados encontraram os incandescentes de Remus uma vez e ele simplesmente girou nos calcanhares, sumindo de vista em poucos segundos.

* * *

Era como se não tivesse acontecido. Ele olhava Sirius com certo despeito. Queria poder continuar a existir normalmente, tratando o acontecimento como se fosse algo frívolo, assim como o amigo fazia. Não era capaz. Uma miríade de sentimentos era responsável por fazê-lo se sentir assim. Primeiro, porque não estava alcoolizado o suficiente para se não se lembrar, e qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de senso de normalidade não esqueceria que beijara seu melhor amigo. Segundo, porque ele não conseguia se livrar da incomoda sensação de que havia se aproveitado dele. Podia soar ridículo que alguém no universo pudesse se culpar por assediar Sirius Black — que tão obviamente adorava ser assediado —, mas era diferente. Remus sabia que ele não se importaria se o assedio tivesse partido daquela Lufa-Lufa bonita. Então, deveria parar de ser paranoico.

Existia um terceiro motivo, mas esse ele tinha sufocado no mais obscuro canto de seu cérebro. Ele não conseguia deixar de ver a si mesmo como uma espécie de prêmio de consolação. Sirius não era dado a levar foras de garotas atraentes. Claro que tentar erguer o vestido das garotas sem mais nem menos não era o que Remus chamaria de uma abordagem sensata, mas Sirius não pareceu levar isso em consideração. Inclusive, havia muitos detalhes a respeito do convívio social que o garoto ignorava completamente. Era bastante perturbador que, mesmo assim, ele conseguisse atrair tanta atenção.

Não que Remus tivesse ciúme. Quando ingressara em Hogwarts, jamais esperava por mais do que alguma proteção que Dumbledore o havia prometido, noites incontáveis na biblioteca e, com sorte, algum sucesso acadêmico. Ele não esperava, bem, _amigos._ Não esperava que o fato de ser um lobisomem, anos depois, fosse ser encarado como algo tão banal quanto a previsão meteorológica. Não esperava que fosse participar de festas, que fosse aprender a beber insandecidamente, que fosse andar com o grupo mais popular do castelo. Acima de tudo, não esperava que seus amigos arriscassem o pescoço com aquela sandice de se tornarem animagos. Era presunçoso de sua parte achar que merecia _mais _do que aquilo. Mesmo assim, a ideia de que fora um prêmio de consolação para a rejeição de Sirius era bastante urticante. Queria que suas faculdades mentais estivessem tão desestruturadas como as do amigo pareciam estar naquela noite — quem sabe assim ele poderia simplesmente parar de sentir pena e asco de si mesmo.

Quando aconteceu pela segunda vez, ele não admitiria que se preparara para esse possível incidente. Afogou seu cérebro em todas as bebidas que conseguiu, porque não estava psicologicamente preparado para enfrentar tudo de novo. Por isso, quando aconteceu, ele não se importou quando o mundo pareceu duplicar, e quando aqueles dois Sirius dirigiram-se até ele, e quando ele beijou a boca dos dois, e quando as quatro mãos invadiram sua camisa. De fato, foi divertido, foi a mensagem que seu cérebro registrou. Não fazia sentido que tivesse se culpado tanto por ter dado uns amassos, como todos os outros pareciam fazer pelos cantos do castelo.

Na manhã seguinte, no entanto, seu cérebro voltou a lhe lembrar quem ele era, e novamente se sentiu aterrado pelo fato de quase ter _planejado _aquilo. Quando Sirius veio lhe falar, ele agradeceu por ser apenas um novamente. Não aguentaria conversar casualmente com _dois_ Sirius sobre como eles haviam se divertido na noite passada.

Entretanto, o assunto era banal nos lábios do amigo. Ele podia entender que Sirius era bastante acostumado com picos de insensatez — ele praticamente vivia constantemente nesse pico —, e ele parecia achar bem razoável que pudesse jogar a culpa no álcool. Claro que todos eles sabiam que não era nada disso. Ele simplesmente havia desistido, há anos, de tentar justificar qualquer coisa que fizesse. Sirius Black estava acima de justificativas tolas.

Um pequeno detalhe, porém, foi registrado em meio ao caos alcoólico e aos beijos de Sirius. Nenhuma garota estupendamente bonita foi assediada por Sirius Black aquela noite. Assim que ficou bêbado, foi a boca de Remus o seu primeiro alvo. Remus não tinha notícias de garota alguma que tivesse experimentado mais de uma vez a boca de Sirius. E olha que ele já havia sido obrigado a ouvir sobre muitas das noites tórridas do amigo, com muito mais riqueza de detalhes do que julgaria ser necessário, caso alguém lhe perguntasse.

* * *

A primeira vez em que aconteceu na ausência de álcool, Remus não tinha tido tempo de se preparar. James saiu do campo de quadribol sendo ovacionado por possivelmente todos os alunos da Grifinória. Ele até viu alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal embolados ali no meio — ao que parecia qualquer vitória que não fosse da Sonserina era válida. Quando alcançaram a sala comunal, quase não cabia tanta gente em polvorosa no mesmo lugar. Como a lei física ainda impedia que dois corpos ocupassem no mesmo lugar, Remus se espremera no pequeno vão entre a lareira e a poltrona puída que era sua preferida. James pelo menos ajudava a poupar espaço — estava sobre os ombros de Sirius e de mais alguns colegas. Ele observou de longe, encantado com a felicidade explosiva dos melhores amigos. Quando estava prestes a afundar o rosto nos livros, seus olhos cruzaram com os de James.

— Remus John Lupin! Você não _ouse!_ — ele apontou o dedo magro para Remus, e a multidão pareceu estar esperando por aquele momento. Foi envolvido por uma tempestade de mãos e braços, sendo arremessado na direção do apanhador da Grifinória.

Completamente tonto, sentiu-se barrado por dois braços que o impediram de ser completamente engolfado pela multidão, que logo reconheceu como os de Sirius. O animago tinha um sorriso quase inumanamente largo no rosto, e Remus não conseguiu ralhar com nenhum deles. Aproveitando essa brecha, James, ainda em cima dos ombros de alguém, bagunçou os cabelos do lobisomem.

— Senhoras e senhores —, ele anunciou solenemente, e toda a sala virou-se para ele — não pode haver comemoração sem o mascote da Grifinória!

Remus ruborizou até o couro-cabeludo quando ele subitamente se tornou alvo de todos. Sirius parecia ter atingido o pico da adrenalina — mais um pouco e ele teria uma parada cardíaca —, e aquilo pareceu o suficiente para chapar os lábios do licantropo sem a menor cerimonia. Afastou-se tão rápido que Lupin não teve certeza se conseguira corresponder. A sala inteira explodiu em gritos sem nexo, e o lobisomem teve certeza de que completa falta de bom-senso do Sirius e James tinha contagiado a Grifinória inteira. Sirius virou de costas e sumiu na multidão.

No dia seguinte aquilo era o assunto da escola. Todos pareciam dispostos a falar apenas daquilo, menos os diretamente envolvidos. Sirius o recebeu na mesa da Grifinória como se nada tivesse acontecido. No caminho, Remus ainda ruminava os poucos comentários que tinha conseguido ouvir quando passou no corredor.

— Você acha mesmo? Até parece que alguém como Sirius levaria a sério alguém _tão..._

Remus se sentiu mais puído e inferior do que nunca.

* * *

— Você precisa parar, Padfoot — James murmurou, mais sério do que costumava ser. Sirius reconheceu aquele tom fraternal que ele usava quando o assunto era Remus Lupin.

— Você está levando isso a sério? — Sirius arregalou os olhos, honestamente confuso.

— Sirius. Você conhece o Remus — James mudou o tom de voz como se estivesse explicando o óbvio para uma criança muito limitada —, ele não é como nós.

— Já ouvi todo tipo de comentário —, Peter se inseriu na conversa, com os olhos perdidos em algum lugar na direção no salgueiro lutador — você conhece sua fama. Há um consenso geral de que você jamais levaria _alguém _como Remus a sério. Que você está só divertindo.

— Você está, Padfoot? — James inclinou-se para frente, perfurando os olhos de Sirius como se ele fosse transparente_._

Sirius acompanhou o olhar de Peter, e o de James seguiu o de ambos. Fitaram o Salgueiro imóvel, com certa admiração. Os três sorriram ao mesmo tempo, embora houvesse um quê de tristeza em todos eles. Sirius demorou alguns minutos antes de responder.

— Não sei —, e James sabia pela sua voz que era verdade.

— Você é tão sensível quanto um trasgo montanhês, Sirius —, ele tornou a olhar para os outros dois, e seu olhar cruzou brevemente com os de Peter, que concordou com um rolar de olhos.

— Como um testrálio descerebrado — continuou Peter.

— Um explosivin no cio — Tornou James.

— Um Grindylow tentando trepar com a Lula-Gigante — James perdeu completamente o fio da meada, e Peter deu uma gargalhada.

Sirius olhava de um para o outro com um ultraje crescente.

— Já entendi! — estendeu as mãos, tampando a boca dos dois ao mesmo tempo —, podemos ir direto ao assunto?

— Padfoot! — James revirou os olhos —, você está ativando o modo autopiedade de Remus em níveis alarmantes.

— Quase no modo maníaco — Peter agora começava a ficar sem paciência com a falta de raciocínio do animago — eu não sei se ele está levando a sério ou não. Parece uma brincadeirinha divertida e inocente.

— É, até eu _adoraria_ dar uns amassos em você, meu caro — James interrompeu, e Peter ignorou deliberadamente.

— Mas não para Remus. O mundo dele não funciona como o seu. Ele provavelmente está achando que você está se divertindo-

— Mas eu estou! — ele se defendeu — só que não de um jeito pejorativo. Quer dizer, como ele pode dar ouvidos ao que as outras pessoas dizem? Ele devia relaxar...

— Você é que devia ser um pouco mais sensível, seu asno — James murmurou, porque ouviu alguém subindo a escada do dormitório.

Quando Remus entrou, os três se calaram no mesmo segundo. Remus não pareceu se importar. Já estava acostumado com o silencio forçado quando entrava em algum lugar.

* * *

Remus estava deitado na ala hospitalar. Era madrugada. Ele não conseguia dormir. Já estava um pouco melhor, embora ainda houvesse marcas profundas em seus pulsos, onde provavelmente cravara seus próprios dentes. Ele suspirou, fazendo menção de levantar, quando o barulho da porta da enfermaria se abrindo o assustou. Fechou-se em seguida, e quem quer que fosse, tinha os passos muito suaves. Sirius abriu as cortinas que cercavam o leito do lobisomem, e o descobriu acordado com um sobressalto.

— Moony, eu sinto muito — murmurou imediatamente — não conseguimos sair. McGonagall manteve os olhos na gente o tempo todo. Era impossível sair, eu sinto muito mesmo.

Remus o olhou. Não tinha mágoa. Os amigos já haviam feito tanto por ele, e não era como se nunca tivessem pegado uma detenção exatamente na semana de lua cheia. Aquela, no entanto, era a primeira vez que não haviam se juntado ao lobisomem, mesmo que com muitas horas de atraso.

Os olhos cinzentos de Sirius eram piedosos quando analisaram os ferimentos. Preencheram-se de dor e pena, e Remus puxou os pulsos para debaixo do lençol rapidamente. Não queria aquele sentimento de Sirius. Estava cansado. Havia sido a última lua cheia em Hogwarts. Eles se formariam. Iriam embora no dia seguinte. E Remus tinha um medo bastante racional do que aconteceria em seguida. A guerra os engolfaria no segundo em que pisassem fora do castelo, fora da proteção de Dumbledore. E embora estivessem na Ordem na Fênix por livre e espontânea vontade, havia um frio desconfortável em seu estômago.

Sirius se aproximou do leito, puxando o lençol e puxando o braço do licantropo. Analisou os ferimentos, imaginando quantos outros havia por baixo de seu suéter puído. Não queria sentir pena, lutou contra ela, e mesmo assim sabia que ela transparecia. Sabia que ela ofendia Remus, e ele tentou sufocar o sentimento no fundo do peito. O único jeito racional de fazer isso foi se aproximar ainda mais.

Beijaram-se. Remus não tinha forças para detê-lo. Ergueu os pulsos ora escondidos, perdendo os dedos nos cabelos bem cuidados de Sirius. Se odiou quando arrepiou com as mãos em seus braços, quando os dedos resvalaram em seus ferimentos. A dor não importou — Remus ansiava por ela, quase _precisava_ dela. Ninguém merecia mais pena do que ele. Mais dor do que ele. Remus mergulhou nesse sentimento, e se afogou nele quando Sirius se afastou, e quase correu para fora da enfermaria sem dizer palavra.

As palavras de James e Peter martelavam na cabeça de Sirius quando ele correu a esmo pelo castelo. Não conseguiu admirá-los. Ele mal reparou que aquela era provavelmente a última vez em que poderia fazer aquilo.

* * *

Havia sangue. Misturado na neve, criando bolos desagradáveis que derretiam com a tepidez do fluído. Barulhos indistintos de varinhas, feitiços violentos, Comensais da Morte enfunando as capas pretas no vento cortante. Jatos de luz verde explodiam no ar, raspavam queimando na pele de ambos. Sirius tremeu quando o primeiro _Avada Kedavra_ de sua vida jorrou de sua varinha, atingindo o peito de um Comensal que estava prestes a atingir Remus. Remus o olhou, o pânico retumbando em seus ouvidos, impedindo-o de raciocinar. Sirius também o olhava, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. O corpo caiu no chão com um baque desagradável, e havia sangue nas mãos de Sirius.

O momento de distração quase custou a vida de Sirius. Uma bofetada acertou seu rosto, e ele viu a varinha do vulto encapuzado se reerguer com um jorro tão verde quanto os olhos de Lily Evans. Lily _Potter. _Ele se corrigiu em um momento enlouquecido em que tinha certeza em que ia morrer. A varinha caiu no chão, e ele fechou os olhos. Não havia tempo.

— Você é _louco?!_ — era a voz de Remus. Em um tom que ele não parecia ser capaz de produzir. Sirius abriu os olhos, ergueu a varinha e gritou.

O _Avada Kedavra _de Remus atingiu primeiro. O segundo baque chafurdando na neve fez Sirius querer vomitar. Um silencio ameaçador tomou conta da cena. Como se esperassem uma cavalaria de Comensais da Morte que não veio.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Cinco minutos se passaram até que abaixassem as varinhas. Olharam-se como se nunca houvessem se visto antes. Seus olhos atravessaram Remus, e eles abriram espaço no meio da neve, no meio dos cadáveres, no meio do sangue. Sirius esticou os braços, apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Remus. A tensão de Remus se esvaiu imediatamente quando o toque tirou o peso da morte de seus ombros. Ele tocou o rosto de Sirius, banhado em sangue férrico que ele não tinha mais como saber a procedência.

— Você vai achar que é pena se eu te beijar agora? — Sirius murmurou, ainda sentindo a euforia da morte escorrendo pulsante em suas veias.

Remus atacou a boca de Sirius. Com violência, com desespero, com o medo comprimindo seus tímpanos. Suas mãos tremiam violentamente, e as de Sirius se embrenharam em seus cabelos castanhos — banhando-o de sangue fresco.

Remus sentiu-se imbecil. Queria gritar, queria chorar, e a onda quente e pulsante que era Sirius o engolfou de repente, deixando-o consciente como nunca de que estavam _vivos._

— Me desculpe, Remus — Sirius murmurou assim que se separaram, e logo em seguida tornaram a se beijar tão intensamente que Sirius pensou que fosse desmaiar — sou um idiota, inconsequente, arrogante, eu sinto muito. Mas, Moony, nunca foi _pena._

O rosto de Remus estava quente. Um rastro de lágrimas abriu espaço em seu rosto coberto de fuligem e sangue seco. O peso mortal que carregava nos ombros desde que beijara Sirius pela primeira vez, no sétimo ano, esvaiu-se. Ele se deu conta de que não sabia que o peso era tão esmagador.

— Você não sabe onde está se metendo — murmurou, prestes a enumerar os mil e um motivos pelos quais Sirius era absolutamente louco.

— Não ouse, Remus Lupin — Sirius rosnou, e o outro se calou.

Voltaram para dentro da casa trouxa emprestada — cujos donos ainda jaziam mortos no assoalho da sala —, que lhes serviria de esconderijo quando foram emboscados. Desceram as escadas até o alçapão. Entraram no cubículo miserável, com duas camas improvisadas, um lampião decadente no canto do cômodo. Tudo exalava miséria, desespero. Remus pensava que o ambiente combinava com ele. Com o que ele era. Embora não pudesse imaginar Sirius Black em um lugar bolorento como aquele.

Quando Sirius o empurrou contra o colchão caloso, Remus não conseguiu sentir pena de si mesmo, pela primeira vez na vida. Pois os olhos sinceros de Sirius eram _seus_. A despeito do sangue, do fervor urgente da guerra, não teve dúvidas. Era afortunado. As lascas de gelo chuvosas de Sirius eram muito claras: ele tinha direito de estar ali. Sirius queria estar ali.

A única pena que sentia, era dos anos que haviam perdido.

* * *

**NA: **Obrigada a quem leu!


End file.
